Turmoil
by Glitter's Infatuation
Summary: What if the Bohemians didn't take Christian out of the storm? What if Nini did? *giggles* I see flames!


Turmoil 

By Glitter's Infatuation 

The rain fell solidly over Christian, each droplet like an ice-cold knife in his body. He made no attempt to move; his eyes were lost in a distant memory, of a time when things were better. _A time when he was in love_. Before he knew what was happening, two strong arms found their way under the drenched poet's own, and Christian felt himself being hauled away by an unseen saviour. His head lolled onto his chest and Christian felt his salty tears mixing with the ones of the storm. 

Pulling effortlessly, Nini dragged the writer to her rented room. She had her own dressing room at the Rouge, but how was she supposed to relax with men and women at it on either side of her walls? Her apartment was tiny, one room, a bathroom and a pathetic excuse for kitchen, but after all these years, Nini had learned how to make do with second best. With one last heave, the unusually strong dancer threw Christian onto her bed, before calmly walking to the kitchen for a drink. 

Christian lay still, feeling the chill of the rain seep into his bones. He would surely be ill, but all he wanted to do was to run away and die, to hide away with his fears, loneliness and aching heart. He mentally curses Nini, why had the telltale troublemaker bothered to save him? To torment him about Satine's rejection? For fun? He heard Nini's sharp footfalls enter the room, and he turned his head away from her.

"What's with our little Shakespeare? The Duke got his end in then did he?" her voice cut like a slither of glass, fragmenting what was left of Christian's heart. "Said she preferred the rich one, did she?"

Christian flinched, and Nini realised that she'd hit the right note. Walking around the other side of her bed, she kneeled next to Christian and tried to look into his eyes. It was pointless; his usually glittering lapis lazuli eyes had dimmed to a sombre grey. Nini's eyes flashed and she could feel her temper straining at its short leash. 

"Heartless bitch, what has she done to you?"

"Don't talk about Satine that way." Christian still lay face down, his voice dead and muffled by the soft blankets.

"Look at you! After all she's done, and you _still_ hold the old flame to her. You're wanting, hoping, praying that she'll come back and everything will be like it was. But it _won't_. That's her trademark. Rise then up then knock 'em down." Nini grabbed Christian's face and held it close to her own, forcing them to make eye contact, "That's how she got her job. Sleeping with the talented ones, the rich ones. You deserve _better_."

Christian gazed into Nini's ice-blue eyes, hurting with the fact that everything she had said was true. Satine had betrayed him, and there was nothing he could do about it. He smashed his lips to Nini's in a desperate attempt to get rid of the pain he carried with him. Their mouths duelled, and Christian recognised the same mix of passion, hunger and something darker with Nini's taste. 

Breaking apart, both eyes met with a single wish - to get rid of the pain. Christian's; the loss of Satine, Nini's the way of life she had succumbed to. Another brutal kiss was shared, and there was no going back. The deed was to be done.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Waking up groggily, Nini opened her eyes blearily and saw in front of her Christian standing, fully dressed in his sopping clothes. They were partially dry now, and Nini realised that it was now morning. They had missed the show's opening night. Her eyes darkened when she saw Christian pull a roll of money out from his pocket.

"Just one of your fun nights, was I?" Nini's voice was sharp and clipped.

"Take it. Get away from this place. What we did" Christian blushed slightly "what we did was to support each other. We did. Now we have to move on. I'm going back home."

"What about Miss Redhead?"

"I don't know and I don't care." Turning, Christian crossed the small room to the front door. Lowering his head, he whispered, 

"Goodbye Nini."

"Au revoir Christian. Bonne chance" 

The door closed softly behind him, and Nini sighed. He would need the luck.

They both would.

****

Note: Flames will be used for a nice warming bonfire :) What do you think? Please R&R!


End file.
